Cyber Chronic
Cyber Chronic is the nickname of a type of material in the form of a blue-like energy substance. It is a modification of the Dark Erosion with the use of nanotechnology to create the "perfect" synthetic chemical for immortal and Undead beings. It was first developed and used by Tommy Patriarch, the leader of the Uber Tyrant Police Force (UTPF), as the embodiment of his first form. The chemical was never known (or even named) to the public during Patriarch's rule of the UTPF, until its utilization on Osborne and his Undead creations, as well as products. Since that time and the reign of the Carnage State of Liberation, who sought its power and abilities, the Cyber Chronic is at its prime even to the point to be used to revive and reincarnate Patriarch, along with granting Death Purifier the chemical as a necessary means to complete the genocide of Saurotopia. The chemical acts as a drug and toxin that infects consumable users and enhances the abilities of the host at the point where it gains the power of healing, super strength and resistance, making the host almost indestructible whilst increasing its ferocity and turning it extremely hostile. The drug is tested on various products involving the use of other drug-related materials. Overview When it is made aware of in 2017 S.E., the Cyber Chronic is thought by Saurotopians to be first created by Osborne Renyant and Chester Lucidrious, known as a desperate effort to ensure the mad scientist and the Undead's survival. Any of the Undead creatures infected with the Cyber Chronic would be dubbed "Mega Zombies". Most of the Undead injected with the chemical are the Super Heavyweight Undead, while cases of other Undead varieties are rarely encountered. TBA Abilities, Signs and Symptoms When infected with Cyber Chronic, the host's organic tissue gets replaced with the nano-technology over time which can last for several months. Any mortal being diagnosed with the disease may show signs of persistent coughing and choking, growth of lumps or tumors from the affected areas, difficulty in movement, weight loss, lack of energy, tremors, reduced interaction with other beings, and most of all increased aggression. Many users who have either consumed or get injected with the Cyber Chronic are easily distinguished by the blue-like mist energy being emitted from their bodies. Those with metallic backs like Osborne manage to conceal the characteristic 'mist' to deceive others that they do not have the drug. * Regeneration: The main feature of the drug is the ability to replace lost or destroyed body parts due to the implementation of nanotechnology. This makes the Undead users very dangerous even when the brain is damaged, as the organic tissue of the brain is merely composed of the nanotechnology. Despite the healing factor, tumors formed on mortal beings with the Cyber Chronic may still appear after removal. * Energy Absorption: The chemical is able to assimilate any metallic matter or radiation of the temporal world if it has been in contact for a few seconds. As this happens, part of the material in contact is consumed by the nanorobotics within the Cyber Chronic, which not only regenerates the host, but the size as well. * Increased size and abnormal features: Users, most notably many of the Super Heavyweight Undead that has the Cyber Chronic injected into them, have considerably grown larger from their normal size. This is also noted that due to the drug's exposure over time, it undergoes evolution to the point that the host may develop strange transformations. Recent discoveries of the energy absorption has also proven that the ability can increase the size over time due to the nanorobotic consumption of metal matter and radiation. * Enhanced strength and durability: The Super Heavyweight Undead with the drug has gained greater powers that enable them to tackle down their opponents, which includes the venom that infects any living organism that can kill and possibly transfer the drug. Despite the Cyber Chronic's enhanced abilities provided, the toxin has its own setbacks for immune users. After a prolonged period like many other drugs, anyone who has consumed Cyber Chronic may suffer abnormal cell growth (i.e. tumors) like cancer and may be fatal if not treated, before transforming into an Undead. The other symptom is the loss of traces of humanity, which may ultimately turn the infected host primal like the Undead. The host may run rampant and destroy anything on sight, once the consuming process of the Cyber Chronic infection is complete. Treatment TBA Commando Vigilance TBA Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Cyber Chronic is heavily inspired from the feature of creatures with higher level than its original maxed 40 level in Jurassic World: The Game. The traits of higher health, higher damage and the blue mist emitting from the affected creature is followed. * Cyber Chronic is a nod to cancer and the Chronic wasting disease in real life. * TBA